


5 times Sugar was caught making Lollipops and 2 times she wasn't.

by The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring Sam Winchester, Chuck has a child, Crowley has a child, Dean Winchester has a child, Gabriel Has Children, Grandma Mary Winchester, Lollipops, M/M, Sam Winchester has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: Sugar had an obsession with lollipops similar to that of her father before he toned down on the sugar. However, it had become known in the Winchester clan bunker that to let Sugar have sugar was a mistake of drastic proportions.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Male Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)&Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clusterfuck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286795
Kudos: 2





	5 times Sugar was caught making Lollipops and 2 times she wasn't.

1.

Sugar looked around the dungeon knowing it was empty like it had been the last time she checked not even a minute ago. She made a lollipop appear and stuck it in her mouth tasting the artificial cherry flavoring and the sugar when the door opened and in walked Uncle Dean and Papa. She smiled at the two as they brought in a person, Sugar didn't care who. The brothers shared a look and after the dude was locked up Dean took the lollipop from Sugar and Sam threw her over his shoulder before leaving the room. Sugar was aghast her favorite uncle had betrayed her and worse yet her papa was allowing him. Sam set her down outside the dungeon, a pout evident, made more adorable by her tiny crossed arms. "You know the rule about sugar, honeycomb," Sam said softly while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He gave her a kiss on the head before leaving and helping Uncle Dean.

2.

Castiel looked at his niece in confusion. The family's love of food always confused Castiel, all he could taste were the molecules and trust him when he says molecules don't taste good. He hadn't thought about food in a while when he walked in on Sugar who was badly hiding in the kitchen, a lollipop in one hand the other grasping the stick of a lollipop in her mouth. Castiel walked over and grabbed the lollipops and in her shock Sugar could not stop her uncle from pulling the lollipops from her. Sugar glared at her now not favorite uncle as he threw the lollipops into the trash. 

3.

Sugar hid behind the interdimensional scope, not that she knew its true name, a frown adorning her adorable face as she thought back to her previous tries for lollipops. This had to be her day though, her dads were gone and the uncles were also gone. Fenrir was distracted with Diaval and Jovi had convinced the other kids to have a movie night. With a deep breath Sugar quickly magiced a lollipop into her hands. She smiled at the cherry lollipop and stuck the flavored sugar into her mouth savoring the sweet sugary cherry flavor. 

Alvis hated family movie night so far. It was Jovi’s idea and while he was excited for the event at first Jovi’s choice in movie wasn’t his favorite style of movie. He would have stayed and bonded with the family, but a quick glance around the room made him notice the lack of sugar child. His eyebrows furrowed before he got up and went to go looking for the little kid. As he passed Jovi she glanced at him and asked, “Hey can you refill the popcorn?” the empty bowl held out towards him. Alvis looked at the bowl before grabbing the bowl with a slight head shake. Alvis’s first stop was the map room where he set down the greasy bowl onto the world map. He glanced around the room and was about to search the rest of the bunker when he noticed a hint of blonde hair behind the telescope. He walked over and raised an eyebrow at Sugar who slowly looks up at him, one of her cheeks bulging slightly with a lollipop. "Do I need to tell Dad or will you surrender the lollipop peacefully?" She frowns and sighs before handing the partially eaten lollipop. Alvis gets up to throw it away when Sugar starts bawling. His eyes widen in shock and he glances around the room hoping to find someone else to take care of the kid better than he ever could. He frowns and telepathically sends the lollipop over to the trash before moving to take a seat next to Sugar. "What's wrong dude?" He asks softly.

Sugar glances over to him with big tear filled blue eyes streaks of tears already forming on her face. "You're my brother we're supposed to be on each others side, but you took away my lollipop," her words getting cut off at the end from a sob. Alvis sighs running a hand through his hair and wrapping the other around Sugar who crawls up into his lap. She continues to cry into his t-shirt.

He shushes her softly while rubbing her back, "Sugar I am on your side, but I also know all of that sugar isn't good for you and our dads are just trying to protect you and make sure you're healthy." 

Sugar glances up at him, "Really?" 

He smiles softly, "Really. Now why don't we go have a movie night of our own." 

Sugar perks up at that and wipes her tears away, "I'd like that."

* * *

Later that night when Sam and Gabriel had gotten home they went to check on Sugar who was fast asleep in her bed leaning on Alvis as the end credits of a Barbie movie played on Sam's laptop. 


End file.
